The little girl with the sulfurmatches
by Psuriko
Summary: Kasumi as the little girl that tries to sell sulfurmatches from the H.C Andersen fairy-tale.


**The little girl with the sulfurmatches**

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: "The little girl with the sulfurmatches" is created by H.C Andersen, while Ranma ½ is created by Rumiko Takahashi. I just use the characters and story to make something different of my own.

Author's note: Most parts of this story will follow the original "The little girl with the sulfurmatches"-story by H.C Andersen-version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different.

This story is more of a sad one, so expect very little humor compared to my other stories.

Casting:

Kasumi Tendo (young) --------------- as The girl who tries to sell sulfurmatches.

Soun Tendo --------------------------- as The mean father

Mrs. Tendo ---------------------------- as The dead mother (What would you expect?)

Psuriko -------------------------------- as the narrator

Explanations to certain figures:

(vv;) -means sweatdrop.

-means someone is doing something

BIG LETTERS -means someone is yelling or screaming

… -means someone is thinking or short of words

(--Insert comment--) -means author's noting something

( ) -means someone of the actors is mumbling

Insert word -Sound effects after someone is hit or likewise

Narrator: It was a very cold, it snowed pretty much in this evening.

Also it was the last day before the arriving of the new year.

In that coldness in the dark, a little girl with nothing on her head or feet, named Kasumi was wandering on the street. Well, she had a pair of slippers, when she left home. But what would that help?

They were just too big! Kasumi's mother was the last one who had used them, before she passed away in a incurable disease.

The shoes were very big, so big that she lost them when she barely avoided getting hit by two wagons driving over the road.

Wagon driver 1#: What out where you're going kid! Leaving shoes behind big as a drawer.

Wagon driver 2#: Get of the road!

Kasumi: I am so sorry, for being in the way.

Narrator: Little kasumi couldn't find her first shoe, and the second shoe was taken by a big strange looking dog.

Kasumi: The poor dog, he probably needed the shoe better than me.

Narrator: She said, as she was walking at the pavement on her naked feet as they turned red and blue by the cold temperature.

In a old apron, she carried a bunch of sulfurmatches and the other bunch in her right hand. On the whole day no one had bought matches from her, even less gave her a single coppercoin. Little Kasumi was very hungry and frozen, where ever she went and pitiful. But she thought:

Kasumi: I hope that they at home have it nice and warm.

Narrator: Snowflakes fell down on her long and soft black hair. She didn't take notice that her hair began to turn white of the snow, as she looked inside a few of the windows with litten candles.

As Kasumi looked inside the houses, she smelled and saw piglets with apples in their mouths and garnished with garlic and salad on the table. Smelling so wonderful.

Kasumi: It must already be New year's eve.

Narrator: She thought.

In a corner between two houses, one of them was a little bit nearer the street. Kasumi decided that she could rest there for a moment and huddled up.

Kasumi had pulled her legs closer to her warmer body, but it didn't help much, she only got colder and she couldn't dare to go home without selling some sulfurmatches.

Her father would beat her up throughly and on top of that, it was colder at home then on the outside, even if they had repaired the biggest holes with rags and straws.

Kasumi's small hands were blue and almost dead by the cold weather.

Kasumi: Oh, maybe a tiny little sulfurmatch could warm me up a litle.

Narrator: If she only dare to take one match out of the bunch, scratch it against the wall and warm herself up a bit.

She pulled on out and ritsch! It sparkled nice as a star and it burned so nice.

Kasumi: It is a so beautiful and sparkling light.

Narrator: It was a warm and clean flame, like a little candle when she held it in her hand.

Kasumi: …That was a really strange light. …

Narrator: The little girl thought, when she suddenly sat infront of a large iron stove with brassballs and a brassdamper.

The fire burned with such joy and was warming so lovely.

Kasumi: Hey, what's this…

Narrator: The girl discovered that her hands was getting warmer and reached out her feet to warm them also. When suddenly the flame died out.

The iron stove vanished as well. All little Kasumi now saw was a piece of the outburned sulfurmatch in her hand.

She stroke a new match against the wall and it took fire, burning with a nice spark.

In that light shining on the wall, it became like a transparent veil. Little Kasumi saw

right inside the room, the table had a snowhite cloth with plates on it, and the roasted ham decorated with garlic and salad. It looked so nice to eat the roasted ham, suddenly the ham jumped towards the girl like it would say:

Roasted ham: Eat me, eat me, I'm even recommened by "Happy pigs".

Narrator: And when Kasumi was going to eat the delicious ham, suddenly the sulfurmatch's light was out and she sees the cold wall again.

Kasumi light a new match, suddenly she sat under a christmastree. This tree was larger and even nicer then the christmastree Kasumi saw through the rich businessman's glasdoor during christmas.

Thousand candels were burning in the christmastree, like the ones in shoppingwindows.

Kasumi tried to reach for the candles high in the tree. And suddenly the sulfurmatch's light was out once again. The many christmascandles seemed to go higher and higher, now she saw them as clear as stars. One of them fell and made a long firepath through the sky.

Kasumi: Now did one star die!

Narrator: Little Kasumi said to her mother. The only one that had been nice to Kasumi, unfortunatly the mother is dead.

Once more Kasumi stroke a sulfurmatch against the wall, the match lighten the area. And suddenly in the light Kasumi saw her mother, so clear, dazzling and so nice as a mother could be.

Kasumi:Mother!

Narrator: She yelled.

Kasumi: Please take me with you! I know that you are gone when the match is out, like the warm iron stove, the roasted ham and the big nice christmas tree!

Narrator: Quickly, Kasumi stroke all the remaining matches that was left in the bundle. She really wanted to keep her mother from disappearing. The sulfurmatches beamed with such grace that it was brighter than daylight.

Kasumi's mother had neverbeen so beautiful and so big. The mother lifted up her daughter on her arm and flew away in grace, happiness high in the sky.

And now it was no cold, no hunger, no regrets. Finally they have reached to the gods' palace.

But in the corner, aside of the house that cold morning. The little girl with rosy cheeks with a smile in her face, dead. Frozen to death on the last day of the old year. New year's

Morning went up over the little corpse, who sat with outburned sulfurmatches in one of her hands, while the other was unused.

Man: She wanted to keep herself warm.

Narrator: He said, as a pig run by while a father gave chase on the garlic-stinking little pig.

But no one knew how much beauty Kasumi had seen, in what lustre the little girl had seen with her mother in the New year happiness.

The end.

Author: R&R and tell what you think about my fairly short fairy-tale.

One of my latest projects will be a Ranma-chan takes the role as the renowned space hunter, rescues Samus Aran in her Powersuit and battle familliar enemies in the story called: Metroid½: Birth of a new heroine(?). In this story I'll try to use at least one thing from each Metroidgame.


End file.
